(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic detection system and more particularly to a system for remotely detecting vocalizations or speech using a laser Doppler vibrometer.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Hand-held or lapel-mounted microphones or microphones on ancillary support equipment have been used to monitor speech signals in order to amplify and/or record the speech signals. Properly placing conventional microphones so that the microphones can reliably pick-up speech can be difficult particularly when the speaker needs unrestricted motion or needs unencumbered access to other equipment. Some compact microphones have been developed that can be held at or next to the throat by straps or adhesives, but these microphones can be uncomfortable and can work loose and lose some of their effectiveness as the microphones remotely transmit speech signals by electromagnetic energy.
Bed-ridden patients that are impaired in the throat region typically use a handheld microphone-like apparatus to provide a low level capability for speech. In use, the apparatus is placed against the throat and amplifies the speech vibrations. However, the speech result can be less than desirable. Furthermore, the use of the patient-assist apparatus can make the patient uncomfortable and the speech sounds that the apparatus produces can make the patient self-conscious.
Thus, a need exists for a device, system and method for remotely detecting and utilizing acoustic speech to provide quality speech sounds.